


A Very Labrynth Hallowe'en

by CagedNTorn



Series: A very Drarry Halloween [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Halloween Costumes, I Love Labyrinth (1986), M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn
Summary: I just really wanted to merge two of my favorite things.   Jim Hanson's Labrynth and Harry Potter.Harry is obsessed with the muggle movie and is always watching it.  When Ron has a bright idea that gets Harry into an awkward position with Draco Malfoy.So... Harry has a secret identity.  He and Hermione utilized and adjusted the animagus spell to allow Harry a secret identity.  It was supposed to be for undercover work but as long as his cover isn't blown, Kingsley doesn't care if he spends time as his alter-ego.This identity is not who or what you might be expecting though.  Harry prefers spending time as Heather Lolanth Potts more and more because she doesn't get mobbed by the press and crazy fans like Harry does when he goes out as himself.His two closest friends are perfectly aware of this and suggest that Harry complete their group Hallowe'en costume and attend the ball Draco Malfoy is throwing for the Charity that Hermione, Harry/Heather, and Draco run together as Heather.Harry agrees reluctance and this is that tale.It's the first time I've tried to write something that isn't explicit in any way.  It's fluffy and I dunno.... I'm terrible at tags.plz enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A very Drarry Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089806
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	A Very Labrynth Hallowe'en

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Mrs. Aggett for beta'ing this for me and for encouraging me to actually write it... because I really wanted to quit or give up writing all together recently, and your encouragement kept me going. 
> 
> I'm thrilled to know that Mrs. Aggett and her daughter love Labrynth as much as I do, and this fic is for both of you.

Harry was sitting on his couch watching the movie Labyrinth. Again. Hermione and Ron stepped out of the floo with Rose and Hugo instantly jumping onto the couch to join him. Hermione rolled her eyes but still sat down to join him and the kids.

"I'll just call for pizza then, shall I?" Ron shrugged, headed into Harry’s kitchen where the phone was, and ordered from their favorite place.

"How many times have you watched this movie?" Hermione asked Harry as Ron disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh I dunno… a lot," Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"Shall I tell you a secret?" Hermione whispered conspiratorially, leaning in towards her best friend.

"I got a small cheese for Rose and Hugo and a large meatlovers for us," Ron announced as he came into the room and slid onto the couch beside his wife. Rose cheered from beside Harry for the hope of pizza and Hugo just grinned a nearly toothless grin from his mum's lap.

"So, what's the secret?" Harry asked quietly. No one answered him, though, because the ballroom scene was on. They all watched enraptured as King Jareth spun Sarah around the dance floor, trying to trick her into giving up her baby brother. When she landed in the junkyard, Hermione laughed at how Rose squealed with delight.

"David Bowie and Jim Henson were wizards!" Hermione told him finally.

"No!" Harry screeched, his jaw dropping open in shock.

"Yup. That was a big stink actually, them going and getting all famous. The ministry really couldn’t do anything about it so long as they didn't break the statute of secrecy," Ron explained with a chuckle. Rose shushed them then and they stayed quiet until the pizza arrived. Hermione turned off the TV and they headed to the dining room to eat. Hermione was fixing Hugo into the highchair they kept at Harry’s place.

"We should go as the labyrinth characters," Ron said as he handed his daughter a slice of pizza.

"What?" Harry asked them, unsure of the topic.

"Y'know, to that masquerade ball that Malfoy is throwing for your charity. I want to be Ludo." Ron laughed and transfigured his head to look like the character from the movie. Rose absolutely squealed with glee.

"I want to be Sir Didymus!" She screamed excitedly, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Ok, ok. You can be Sir Didymus." Hermione laughed.

"Settle down and eat,tho ugh." She added in her mom tone. Rose settled down and ate her pizza.

"So, what ball is this then?" Harry asked, still a little lost as he ate his own slice.

"Harry! I sent you a copy of the invitation almost three weeks ago. Malfoy is throwing a masquerade ball at Malfoy Manor on All Hallows Eve to benefit our War Orphans Charity. If you go as Heather, we can dress you up as Sarah and you can just enjoy the party without the whole 'savior' thing." Hermione suggested. Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"I thought you'd want to be Sarah." Harry stammered out. He was unsure how enthusiastic he could be without making Ron uncomfortable.

"Mate, I don't care if you’re bisexual. I don't care if you turned yourself into a female. I don't care if you enjoy getting your kicks off in both forms. You're my best mate, and I care that you're happy. We all know that you're dying to be Sarah and wear that fancy ball gown. Not just because you're obsessed with the movie but because of the anonymity of it. Heather as co-chair of the charity will be pestered, but nowhere near as badly as Harry Potter would. No one other than Kingsley and us know that Heather is really you." Ron laid it out in a gruff but reassuring tone.

"Thanks Ron." Harry grinned and then turned back to Hermione.

"Rose knows." Harry mumbled nervously. His two best friends considered both him then their daughter.

"Rose understands it's a secret. Don't you babygirl?" Ron asked his daughter finally.

"Aunt Heather and Uncle Harry being the same person? Yeah, Uncle Harry’s animagus is a secret. So he can go undercover like Sherlock Holmes and bust the bad guys!" The child babbled excitedly and with a hint of admiration.

"You see mate, it's fine. She won't tell. She's very good at keeping secrets when she wants to." Ron laughed. Harry grinned and glanced at Hermione.

"Who will you go as? We could both go as Sarah, me as the ballroom Sarah, you as the Sarah from the first scene in the park?" Harry suggested. Hermione thought about it.

"I think I'll go as the junk lady. I'm hardly the princess ball gown type, Harry. Besides, you look just like Sarah. So it definitely should be you." Hermione said and her tone had the ring of finality to it. Harry just shrugged but he couldn't hide the huge smile on his face at the idea.

"So, when are we going shopping for the outfits?" Harry asked. Hermione produced their schedule from her bottomless bag and named a day next week.

"We'll go to Gringotts and you can commission them to make you a hairpiece like the one in the movie. You'll also want to insure it with them and add it to your list of heirlooms. Then we'll get the fabrics and commission Pansy to sew our gowns, and Madam Malkins can handle the kids’ costumes. Ron and George can figure out how to make his outfit and my junk backpack." Hermione detailed and Harry just nodded.

"Wait. That's kind of short notice. Aren't Madame Malkins and Pansy going to be all booked up?" Harry asked, chewing on his lip.

"Well, I had the sense to put a deposit on and book a slot with them three weeks ago when the invitation arrived. I figured you would forget so I went ahead and booked for you too." Hermione said triumphantly. Harry laughed.

"Thanks ‘Mione, I'll pay you back."

"You will not. This is through the charity. It's a business expense." She stated, waving her hands at him dismissively.

"Not that headpiece, though. That's way too costly. That you'll need to pay for yourself." Hermione chastised and Harry nodded agreement.

"Bet you we catch him wearing it all the time after he owns a replica. Have it enchanted, mate." Ron suggested.

"I'm so not taking that bet, Ron." Hermione laughed and Harry’s ears turned red. They settled back onto the couch and watched the movie again to appease Rose, who wouldn't stop shrieking about it.

She turned her large expressive eyes on her father and insisted that if they were going to dress up as the characters then they needed to know their characters. Then she focused on her uncle.

"Uncle Harry, you should be watching as Aunt Heather." Harry glanced at Hermione who just shrugged. Harry wasn't going to explain to the 6 year old that what Harry knew, Heather knew. He figured that was a little too complicated for the small child although Rose was extremely bright. Just like her mother had been. He closed his eyes and shifted his form, letting Heather emerge.

***

Saturday saw Hermione and Heather walking through diagon alley to Gringotts and meeting with Harry's account manager. The goblins of Gringotts of course knew about Harry's secret identity but they were obviously more than trustworthy with such secrets. Rose walked between them swinging on their joined hands. Harry knew eventually that people would figure out Heather Lolanth Potts and Harry James Potter were one in the same. But it wouldn’t be the goblins who told.

"Miss Potts, how lovely to see you! Right this way." Abner Gould greeted them. Heather smiled and followed him to his office while Hermione and Rose were escorted to her and Rons vault. Once inside his office she produced the pictures she'd made of the ballroom scene displaying the headpiece she wanted made.

"I'd like to commission a replica of this headpiece and insure it with you as a Potter family heirloom. I need it for the Halloween ball and of course I'll pay extra for the rush. It would mean a lot to me though." The goblin examined the moving pictures for several minutes before speaking.

"Of course Miss Potts, there won't be any problem with your request. We can have something like this ready in no time. No extra fee is necessary." He set the pictures down and made a few notes on the computer.

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you." Heather smiled warmly at him. The goblin warmed under the praise.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Abner asked then.

"Yes, I understand you are granting credit cards? Is that right?" Heather asked.

"Yes, for our larger accounts and business accounts that have dealings in both muggle and wizarding world. We have been perfecting the charms and tracking spells for quite awhile. We're ready to go public with them. Would you like one?" The accountant asked then.

"Yes I would. Now how will that work with my dual forms?" She asked.

"We'll charm it to appear pink and read Heather Potts when you use it in this form, and likewise if you use it as Harry, it will be blue and read the proper name. Likewise with the cards for your Charity foundation. Yours will have the extra charm on them to adjust for you as appropriate." He explained. Heather was thrilled.

"That's amazing! Thank you so much." He just smiled and nodded and then hurried off with the pictures of the headpiece and then returned several minutes later with two of the plastic cards. Heather saw the one for the foundation was gold and bore the logo of their charity. Heather smiled and couldn’t wait to meet up with Hermione.

***

"Heather, how'd it go? Can they make the circlet for you?" Hermione asked somewhat breathlessly.

"They can and in plenty of time too. How about these cards aye? How convenient are these going to be?" She asked.

"Oh I know, it's so much more convenient than carrying around a heavy bag of gold. It's brilliant. We'd better get over to madam malkins or we're going to be late for our fittings." Hermione shoo'd Heather and Rose along.

"Well Hermione Granger-Weasly, it's certainly been an age since I last saw you." Pansy Parkinson greeted Hermione with a kiss to each cheek.

"Yes, it's been 7 years and two kids since I was fitted for my wedding gown." Hermione supplied.

"And you still have your figure, why it's just sickening. Truly. I hate you." The dark haired Slytherin said in mock anger but her bright eyes and warm laughter gave away her joy. Harry stood quietly by with Rose feeling like he'd missed something once again.  
'When had Pansy Parkinson and Hermione become friends?' Harry thought to himself.

"You must be this miss Heather Potts I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you." Pansy extended her hand in greeting. Heather took it and shook hands and kept her face carefully blank.

"Well let's get right to it shall we?" Pansy led them to the back room and they were each set up on a small stool. Madame Malkins took Rose and worked with her keeping her busy and entertained while Pansy worked with Hermione and Heather.

"I got the fabrics you sent over and I made a mock up of the corset with some extra lining I had, just to speed up the process. A dress like this usually involves multiple fittings. However, with a mock up, it expedites the process and I'll only need you for the final fitting the week after next." Pansy informed Heather as she took measurements from every angle on Heather's various body parts.

"It will be ready for the masquerade on Halloween won't it?" Heather asked only slightly concerned.

"I won't have you doubting me. I personally garuntee that your dress will be ready. Now then, a word of advice? These old fashioned princess gowns are quite cumbersome, so I recommend you get thigh high stalkings and a garter belt and go sans nickers during the ball, otherwise going to the loo is going to be quite the challenge. Honestly, it's going to be a challenge either way but trust me, you really don't want to have to vanish your whole costume every time you need the loo. Mione can teach you the helping hands charm to hold your dress for you."

"Yes, Pansy taught it to me for my wedding, otherwise you and Ron would have to have had to hold my dress for me and that would've just been awkward." Hermione laughed as Rose came bounding over and crashing into her mother and nearly knocking her off the stool.

"Mummy I'm hungry can we go get Daddy and Uncle George and go get ice cream now?" Rose whined.

"I'm finished, I can take her to the joke shop and we'll wait for you there. What time do you have to pick up Hugo?" Heather offered.

"That would be great, and not till tomorrow afternoon. Rose, you go with Aunt Heather and behave. We have to go pick up your brother's outfit before we get lunch." Hermione instructed. Heather waved and led Rose up the street to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. The child clambered through the door and up the stairs to the office screaming excitedly for her dad. Heather laughed and watched her go. Ron poked his head out and called out to her.

"Oi! Heather, come on up. We could use your input on this prototype."

"How about after lunch Ron? I need to go and pick up a few new under-things for this stupid fancy dress. You know I'm already regretting letting you talk me into this." Heather teased him.

"Ok gross, I don't need to know about your under things. As for the masquerade, you know it'll be good for the charity, and you know you'll have more fun as Heather than anyone else." He called back after glancing around.

"So you don't mind if I run off real quick? I'm supposed to be watching Rose." Heather called.

"Oh go on. Go get something that'll make Malfoy glow green with envy." Ron made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Since when do we care if Malfoy is envious of my underthings?" Heather asked as her eyebrows made for her hairline. Ron shrugged.

"We don't really but think about it, if he wants to sleep with you, he'll donate twice as much to the charity." He answered matter of factly. Heather just shook her head and rolled her eye's affectionately.

"How do you know if he even likes girls? There were an awful lot of rumors about him being more into men back at school."

"Those were never confirmed." Ron shot back. Heather rolled her eyes again.

"They were never denied either." She pointed out.

"So maybe he's like you and goes both ways. Either way I'm pretty sure you've got it covered. You are the best of both options after all. Now get going and meet us at Fortescues afterwards. I'm gonna go pick up crup food for Maximus." Heather shrugged with a slight grin and turned on her heel to go to the lingerie shop.

***

So it was that two weeks later Hermione and Ron were getting ready at Harry's house. They were going to the ball together, hence the group costume. Rose was leading Maximus in her Sir Didymus costume all around the house. She'd arrived already dressed.

"Haven't been able to get her to take it off hardly since we picked it up." Hermione laughed affectionately as they watched the little girl gallop around with her dog. Hugo was valiantly trying to toddle around after them in his striped onsie but his little legs were just too short and he wasn't steady enough anyway. Thankfully Maximus was a larger crup and very gentle. Ron had trained him quite well to be tolerant of such treatment.

"Take him outside baby girl, play with him in the yard, and make sure you feed him so he can eat before we go." Ron suggested. He was wearing his fur suit but not his head yet. He would transfigure himself right after they got out of the car at the estate.

"Can you lace this for me?" Hermione asked lifting her hair and turning her back to Heather.

"This dress is lovely Hermione, I like your interpretation of the junk lady. Young, attractive and intelligent. Who'd have guessed! It's perfect." Heather murmured working the laces tighter until it fit properly.

"Well no one said our costumes had to be dead accurate did they? I like to think that if a woman would hold onto things, she'd have her reasons. After all she had all of Sarah's favorite things." Hermione smiled and nodded at her reflection.

"Help me with my hair?" Heather asked sitting down at the dressing table in the corner of the bedroom. Hermione nodded and picked up a brush.

"I am unexpectedly grateful that Heather's hair for whatever reason is more manageable than mine. I thought everything about her would be the same as me, except for, you know, female." Heather mussed.

"Honestly it's fairly wild either way. I still say that you should grow it out in your male half. Curly hair is a nightmare to keep short. I would know." Hermione laughed as she fussed with hair spay and the circlet.

"True. I guess it is fairly common for men to have longer hair these days." Harry shrugged.

"It's never really not been in fashion for men to have long hair. So grow it out and have it be both easier and harder to take care of. There now! You look just like her." Hermione exclaimed. Heather stood and glanced in the tri mirror beside her closet.

"Wow Hermione! Good job!" Harry breathed taking in his appearance as Heather, being Sarah. She had to admit, at times it got a little confusing.

"The car's here, everyone ready? Wow… Heather you look just like Sarah! It's incredible! Malfoy won't be able to keep his eye's off you." Ron laughed and waggled his eyebrows. Heather laughed.

"Be careful what you wish for Ron. You just might get it, yeah?" Hermione said with a grin to match her husband's.

"Wow Aunt Heather you look just like the movie!" Rose said as she ran in, dragging Maximus with her. Heather smiled. They piled into the magical taxi then and all too soon they were unloading at the door of the Malfoy estate.

"Don't worry Heather, everything will be fine and you're going to have a blast. You'll see!" Hermione laughed bumping Heather on the shoulder.

"Yup just remember to breathe mate." Ron nodded. Heather held onto Hugo as they entered the house and the receiving line.

"Hermione, I think the entire upper crust of the wizarding world is here tonight!" Heather hissed.

"I know, isn't it great? Just think about how we'll be able to help the orphans and other needy children! Oh that reminds me, I want to check with Draco about the revisions to Grimmauld place."

"Ugh that house is horrendous. Isn't turning it into a children's home some kind of child abuse?" Heather grumbled. Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eye's.

"Don't be sour just because it won't listen to you. You don't have enough Black blood for it to recognize you as it's owner. It's exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of. Fortunately Narcissa and Draco agreed to help us with the project." She remarked off handedly as she checked her backpack for Hugo's pacifier.

"I'm not bitter!" Heather protested.

"Sure mate. Sure. Whatever you say." Ron chuckled.

"I'm not." Heather insisted, rolling her eyes and bouncing Hugo a little. They were near the end of the receiving line and by the time they were announced almost everyone else was already milling around the ballroom and grand parlor.

"Miss Heather Lolanth Potts, Miss Hermione Jean Granger-Weasly, Miss Rose Elain Granger-Weasly, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Mr. Hugo Talis Granger-Weasly, & Mr. Maximus the crup." The porter called out and Heather froze as everyone in the room turned to look at them. A hush fell over the room. The string quartet in the corner stopped playing and the crowd slowly parted as a familiar head of blond hair moved through it towards the front.

Heather gasped softly as she finally saw Draco Malfoy. She had seen him in passing coming and going around the charity offices but Harry had kept his distance, not having the energy or presence of mind after the war to put thing's to rights between them. Malfoy looked well. Better than actually.

He had filled out and put on muscle. He'd grown his hair out too a bit. It still wasn't as long as Lucius had worn but Heather guessed it to be shoulder length. He had styled it into a bit of a mullet and blown it out so that it stood out from his head around the top and then hung longer down his back. He wore sexy buckled boots with just a small heel, black trousers, a black brocade vest, a white ruffled shirt, with a lacey cravat that was pinned with a diamond and sapphire broach at his throat. He had matching cufflinks at his wrists. He also wore the Navy blue brocade, sequined-tailcoat with black velvet trim. He'd even put on a bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow so that he looked exactly like King Jareth from the movie. Heather forgot how to breath as he took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Miss Pots, it is my great pleasure to make your acquaintance. Might I have this dance?" He inquired in a soft tone, just a hint of a smile that turned up the corners of his lips. Heather nodded as she stared into his smouldering eyes. Ron reached for Hugo and whispered in Heather's ear.

"Just breathe mate." Heather took a breath as she let herself be drawn down the steps into the ballroom and into the center of the room. The string quartet struck up the song As The World Falls Down from the movie and Draco pulled Heather against himself and began to waltz her around the room. Heather was startled to hear a portrait singing, on another pass in front of the quartet she realized that it was what looked to be a wizard portrait of one Sir David Bowie. Heather stumbled against Draco as her feet refused to move properly as she recalled what Hermione had told her about him a few weeks ago.

"I don't believe you've met my uncle David." Draco murmured, his lips soft against Heather's ear. The low sultry tone of Draco’s voice sent shivers down Heather's spine.

"I can't believe it's true! I really thought that the brain was just pulling my leg." She whispered as she recovered and allowed herself to be drawn back into the waltz. Other's had joined in and Rose had made a beeline for the garden where there were a multitude of other children playing and being watched over by two nannies and one house elf. The kids were all enamored with Maximus.

Heather glanced out through the open french doors and saw Rosie showing off all of the tricks Ron had taught the dog. The song ended and Heather couldn't keep the smile off her face. She curtsied and Draco again kissed her hand. Heather spied Hermione already working the room. Out in the garden she recognized several kids from their children's home and she was touched that the staunch Malfoy’s would welcome poor orphans of various backgrounds into their home.

"So who's the brain exactly?" Draco was asking.

"Oh, Hermione of course." Heather said with a blush. At some point during second year, Harry had taken to calling Hermione the brain, as she was indeed the brain of the group. Ron was the general and Harry was the soldier. The nicknames were likely silly to anyone who hadn't been involved with them in school and observed their dynamics.

"I see, that's fitting actually. How long have you known her?" Draco asked as he led her to a refreshment table. He handed her a cup of punch and she took it gratefully. She'd been so worried that it would be awkward interacting with Draco Malfoy after all of these year's. Happily though, it wasn’t. Heather found the blonde charming and charismatic, though he always had been that, hadn't he?

"Oh it seems like forever. I've known her since I was a kid." Heather said trying not to notice how full Malfoy’s lips were, or how his pewter colored eyes sparkled with mirth, or how they crinkled around the edges when he smiled or laughed.

"Care for another dance?" Draco asked, leaning in close. Heather felt her pulse quicken slightly and quickly nodded yes. She let herself be led back onto the dance floor and be spun around by her childhood archenemy. He was actually a wonderful dance partner she realized as he led her around gently but with a solid, guiding hand. She could feel the strength in his frame as she leaned against him trying to keep in step. This time as the song ended, Hermione waved her over.

"Thank you for the dance, and for hosting this fund raiser. It really means a lot to the children." Heather told him as she curtsied again, grateful that Hermione had taught her all the customs and mannerisms of a woman in the Wizarding world.

"Of course, I'm happy to help. It's an especially worthy cause, and has enabled my mother to reach out and make-up with her estranged sister. My cousin Teddy is one of your war orphans, though his circumstances aren't as dire as some. It's been good for him having other kids in the same situation to talk to." Draco had said and Heather had felt her heart flutter and warm considerably in her chest.

"Do you see him much? Teddy I mean?" She asked whilst trying to ignore the breathless quality that her voice had taken on.

"Well he comes to Grimmauld place after school and I usually help him with his homework while Aunt Andy and Mother make lunch for the kids. We nearly have the house refreshed and free of the dark magics that had been influencing it to behave so unruly. Unfortunately though, we're not sure that it would ever accept you as a master."

"I see. Well it can't be helped I suppose. After all, I'm only a Black by marriage, not by blood and evidently that really does make a huge difference." Heather shrugged. A look of discontent passed over the blonde's face then. He shook his head once curtly.

"No. It doesn't, and don't ever say that. Blood doesn't matter. A person's character is all that matters. It's only the way that these old family homes are coded and built with ancient blood magics. They're trained to recognize and respond to only their own, to protect their owners line at all costs. I suppose that's fine so long as the estate stays within the same family, so long as there's always an heir. That's not always the case though and we'll figure out how to undo those magics so you can run your children's home properly." He ranted in a subtle but forceful tone.

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear you say. Truly though, I don't mind you and your mother being the onsite managers. It's your family home after all. I can't help but feel like it really should be returned to you." Heather assured him.

"You're really doing a wonderful job and the kids adore you. Hermione can't stop raving about the progress some of them are making." She added as Hermione walked over to them then. Apparently she had gotten tired of waiting for Heather to come to her.

"Good evening Draco. You look dashing! However did you know that we were dressing up as characters from Labrynth?" She asked.

"A little bird told me." He laughed with a develish grin. Heather chuckled too and so did Hermione.

"A little bird named Pansy?" Hermione guessed. Draco simply gave a gallic shrug and shook his head.

"Afraid I've been sworn to secrecy and am unable to reveal my sources." He chuckled.

"It is rather nice though that the board of directors all fit the same theme. Gives us a unified front to present to the public." He added.

"Is that very important?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes and no. It's not like we all have to do the matchy-matchy thing. That can come off as fake and contrived and can turn investors right off. However in business, if a board is unified and on the same page, then it promotes an air of confidence and trust. People will flock to invest in something like that." He explained.

"Wow, you really know a lot about this kind of thing don't you?" Heather asked quietly amazed.

"Yes well, I wasn't given a choice. My father was an investment banker and his whole life was wrapped up in buying out floundering companies and taking them apart and selling them off at a profit. I was raised speaking three languages fluently, and expected to learn to at least read several others. I was given books on business when most kids were reading books like nancy drew or the hardy boys. When other kids were learning fun things like sports or creative hobbies, I was taught to balance a ledger and set a budget." He explained with a hint of his old sneer crossing his face. Heather was taken aback. She'd never once considered what it might have been like for Draco. That perhaps he had his own reasons for behaving as he did when they'd been at each other's throats at Hogwarts.

"It sounds like there was an awful lot of pressure placed on you from a very young age. I understand what that's like better than you know." Heather assured him, reaching out to place her hand comfortingly on his arm. He smiled a small smile.

"Yes, I can’t imagine what that must have been like. I wouldn't dream of not giving my kids the freedom to determine their own futures." Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"Yes, it's something I admire and respect about you Mrs. Granger-Weasly. It's why I'm glad that you have invited me to be on your board. I used to resent my father for my lack of freedoms, the responsibilities of our station in life. Now though, it seems that I can utilize these skills to really do some good and help people who need it." He remarked.

"Draco, Heather, this is Mrs. Pritcherd, she's Blaise Zabinis mother. Mr. Edward Longfellow here, and Dame Nichole Mimsy, she's a great-great granddaughter of Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington, whom you may know better as Nearly headless Nick. They're considering investing in the War Orphans Charity foundation and have some questions." Hermione was saying as she introduced the people who were standing off to the side. Heather had only just now noticed them. She'd only had eye's for Draco she now realized as Ron in his Ludo costume came lumbering up to them holding Hugo out in front of him.

"Smells Baaaaddd." He growl-whined in his best Ludo impersonation. Thankfully everyone laughed and Hermione reached to take her son.

"I'm sorry, would you please excuse me? I'm sure Draco and Heather can answer your questions. This should only take a few minutes."

"Absolutely, we'll take care here. There's a small parlor just across the hall where you came in, that is set up with two infant changing stations, and a small bathroom for kids. One of our elf staff is stationed in there sanitizing things between uses. Go ahead and take care of little man. If you need anything send Ron or one of the staff to fetch me." Draco reported. Hermione nodded and turned to go, then stopped and turned back towards Ron.

"Thank you Draco, you're terribly thoughtful. Ron, can you go round up Rose and check on her? You know how she gets." Hermione said softly but with feeling.

"Yup, that I do. Consider it done love." Ron smiled and turned towards the garden doors where he was swarmed by all the kids when he stepped out. Heather laughed watching him entertain them.

"He's quite good with kids, does he work for the foundation?" Mrs. Pritcherd asked. Heather turned to the small group then, giving them her full attention.  
"Yes, he is. No he doesn't as such. He's an aurror and he is our security consultant. He set up the wards and safety protocols at the offices and the children's home. He's very good at what he does. The private security firm we hired was on his recommendation." Heather explained.

"Ah I see, very good then. So these kids are truly safe, protected and looked after? You'll forgive me my skepticism but I've been hit up by groups like yours before and the sham of it was that the bulk of the money was pocketed. I'm reluctant to be taken in again." Dame Nichole ranted only slightly.

"I do understand your concerns and they are valid. That was common amongst a darker set of elitists we all know. Please don't think my presence here on this board means that this group is like those of the past. I assure you that I am not my father." Draco stated vehemently.

"I am here on this board because I am the last male descendant of the great and noble house of Black. The location of the children's home, generously donated by Mr. Potter who inherited the property, found himself unable to control the property because of the ancient blood magics. That being the case, my mother and I were invited to help out, getting the house properly restored and renovated, making it into an environment fit for children." He continued his reassurances.

"You see this is much more than a simple project or a way to fill one's free time. These children's lives were destroyed in the war, and most of them have no relatives left, or none in any position to properly care for them. Hermione wouldn't tolerate the practices of old. Even if she would, Harry Potter would never take advantage of a child in need. It's just not who he is. He's all heart and he'd hex me into oblivion without a second thought if I even tried to take from these kids." Draco said, his voice dripping with quiet certainty.

"So it's true then that Harry is involved in this project? I thought that was a line you three were feeding us for press." Edward questioned as his facial expression slid into one of surprise.

"Yes, he prefers to stay in the background as much as possible but he is a silent partner. It was his idea, as he himself was a war orphan as you may well know. We also have Neville Longbottom as a silent partner. He comes by on the weekends when he isn't teaching at Hogwarts to work with the kids in the gardens, teaching them how to grow their own food. I believe Neville and his life partner are around here somewhere if you'd like to meet them?" Heather offered. The small group of investors looked reassured.

"Good, glad to hear it. I would like to tour the home myself if that's possible?" Mrs. Pritcherd asked then.

"Yes, I'd like to as well. I want to see with my own eyes how these kids are doing, what kinds of things are being done to help them move forward and recover?" Longfellow nodded his agreement.

"I'd like to join them on the tour. I want to know what happens after they're of legal age? Are they just done? Tossed out and cut off and expected to figure it out? I'm well aware that is usually the case in places like this, and I do understand why but it's not right." Dame Nichole grumbled then.

"Harry would never abandon or turn away anyone in need, no matter their age, their blood-status, or anything else. He doesn't think like that, isn't capable of it and neither is Hermione Granger-Weasly. She fought side by side with Harry and Ron during the war and not one of them has a dishonest bone in their bodies." Draco admonished them before Heather even had a chance too.

"Hermione is establishing a trust for emergencies and kids who have aged out of the home. Neville, Harry, and I all work with the younger kids on their schoolwork and interests, and we work with the older kids on career skills. Neville's life partner Theodore Nott is a mind healer and he has group sessions three days a week with the residents and private sessions once a week with each kid individually. He also has a special rate for kids that have aged up to be able to continue seeking treatment. We also work closely with Hogwarts so that our kids get the most of their education and life opportunities that the school has to offer." Draco continued and managed to address all of their concerns and again Heather was floored by how perceptive he was.

"When Hermione gets back she can best tell us what date would work for everyone to have a tour of the facility." Heather was saying as Hermione came back from changing her son.

"Sorry for the interruption." She greeted them.

"Not at all Mrs Granger-Weasly. You left us in very capable hands. I feel comfortable making a donation at this time however I would still like a tour of the home." Dame Nichole stated.

"Yes, that goes for me as well." Blais's mother added.

"Same here." Edward agreed. Hermione was beaming and immediately reached into a pocket of the junklady backpack and withdrew her schedule. They all hashed out a day that worked for everyone present.

Hermione then wandered off to feel out more donors while Heather went to play with the kids and get some fresh air. Ron was still in the garden enjoying tumbling around and doing his Ludo impersonations, which were honestly quite good as he did them constantly for Rose and Hugo at home.

After several minutes of laughing with the kids Heather felt a warm hand on her back. She straightened up and turned around to find Draco's smiling face.

"Might I steal you away for a moment?" He asked and his posh accent made it sound intrinsically sexy and alluring. Heather nodded and followed Malfoy through a break in the hedgerow that she hadn't noticed before. Draco must have felt or heard her start because he leaned in and explained.

"The entrances to the Labrynth maze are all strongly warded to admit only the Malfoy’s. It wouldn't do to have our guests wondering away and disappearing on us would it?"

"The Labrynth Maze? Not the Labrynth, as in Pan's Labrynth? I thought that was in, like ancient Greece. " Heather screeched utterly flummoxed. Draco chuckled and the brunette tried to ignore the way his voice caressed her skin.

"It may have started out there in Greece but it was moved here in the 1800s by one of my relatives."

"You're taking the piss, there's no way." Heather shook her head adamantly unable to wrap her head around it.

"I assure you I'm not." Malfoy grinned, summoning his broom. He mounted the broom and pulled Heather to sit astride with him. She clutched the broom tightly with one hand as the other clung to Draco’s arm around her waist. Malfoy directed them into the air and Heather watched as the vast Labrynth and all it's splendor was revealed below them.

"I can't believe it! It's truly the Labrynth, there's even the castle at the center! Draco how have you kept this hidden?" She asked breathlessly as she adjusted to being a passenger on a broom instead of being in charge.

"It's not hidden. It's registered at the Ministry as one of our holdings, as are all of the creatures that live in it. The Ministry comes to inspect that they're all well cared for and not being mistreated. The potions association arrives once quarterly to collect potions ingredients as per an ancient agreement set up by our ancestors." Draco drawled only slightly smug.

"I knew you were wealthy but this? Draco… this is truly something." Heather breathed relaxing against him. Draco shrugged holding her closer.

"It's isn't though, not really. It's just a long line of wise and valuable investments yeah?" Heather shrugged.

"My ancestors were always gifted in arithmancy, languages, anything and everything business related. We typically have a strong proficiency in potions as well." He explained. Heather nodded taking it all in.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked in a subdued tone.

"I heard you were quite the fan, and I haven't been able to show off in quite some time." He murmured in her ear. A shiver of pleasure ran through Heather.

"Were you always like this? I can't quite imagine you as a child, reading books on accounting and learning french and whatever else. I wish I'd known then, what I know now. I wish things could have been different." Heather said, lost in her thoughts for a few minutes. Then she came back to herself realizing that she'd likely given herself away. She twisted around to look into Draco’s face.

"I know who you are, Harry." He breathed and then pressed his lips to Heather's and she quite forgot how to breath.

"I. I. C. Can ex. Explain." She stuttered nervously.

"You can if you want too but it's not necessary." Draco shrugged, running his hands down Heather's side and back up.

"You don't mind? I mean it doesn't bother you? Most people don't understand, very few people even know about it. It's top secret you know, a secret identity, for undercover work, and well, anonymity as well. I get hounded and stalked as myself and I know you don't believe me but I've always found it quite bothersome. The fame you know? I never asked for it, but I deal with it and try to use it to accomplish something good here and there." Heather gave him her rambling explanation.

"I believe you." Was all Draco said as he smiled and headed the broom back towards the house.

"So you won't tell?" Heather asked.

"It's not my secret to tell." Draco assured her.

"Thank you." Heather breathed softly, awash with relief.

"I am curious about one thing though." He said after a few moments.

"What's that?" Heather asked softly.

"Do you like getting buggered in both forms? Or is it unpleasant for you?"

"I… its… I mean…" Heather's entire face flushed bright red.

"Don't be shy Harry. I won't tell. A gentleman never betrays his beloved's trust."

"Am I, your beloved I mean?" Heather asked, clearly surprised.

"Haven't you always been that? We wouldn't have hated each other so passionately. Nor obsessed over each other so much, in the middle of a bloody war no less, had there not been something more between us. Don't you think?" Draco asked as his signature grin flitted across his face. He landed the broom just outside the garden area where the kids were playing. Heather leaned against Draco getting her land legs back.

"I suppose you have a point. I was so focused on you and it never had all that much to do with the war. I should've been focused on Voldermort, but instead I was chasing after you. Likely you're quite correct, that there's always been something there between us." Heather agreed earnestly.

"Of course I'm correct. I'm every bit as intelligent as your brain in there after all Potter." Draco grinned and nodded towards the ballroom of the Malfoy estate behind him.

"I'm not sure I like you and her being so chummy. I'm outnumbered." Heather pouted. Draco laughed.

"Come on, we'd better get back. Mother should be starting the auction now and then the trick or treat bags will be handed out to the kids, and at Midnight we'll light the candles to remember our ancestors." He added pulling her in for a chaste kiss before leading her back towards the ball. Ron looked up at them curiously as they emerged from the hedgerow. He didn't say anything though as he had several small children hanging from his fury arms.

Heather smiled at him and then followed Draco into the ballroom where she was accosted by Hermione to sure up a few more donors. Together the three of them worked the room quite efficiently.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to get pictures into the fic like I've seen in some fics but just Google the ballroom scene from Labrynth and that is how they look.  
> I did my best to describe it adequately but it's worth seeing because they really do resemble Harry and Draco, if Harry were a female that is.  
> so... It's a little different but hopefully not too out there for people to enjoy.


End file.
